sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Island Locations
The Dock A large dock, leading out to two different anchoring points. One has a ramp leading up the Cruise Ship, the other appears to have a broken, destroyed boat lying on it's side. If one were to look close enough, they could see the words "____ Express" etched in black lettering on what appears to once have been it's stern. Threads in chronological order: *Rock the Boat Baby (Madelyn Connor, Mikaela Warner) *You, the Living (Holly Hadaway, John "Jack" Lemmon) *Peers (Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Cesar Perdomo, Brennan O'Brian, Michael Clark, Simon Porter, Odile Jones) *Wrong Direction (Renée Carlson, Mason Ross, Ferric "Eric" Tam, Alexis Allwell, Sterling Odair) *A Slip (Mikaela Warner) Bodies: : Mikaela Warner (Laying on the dock, throat punctured) The Tar Pits One of the most popular destinations on the island other than the hotel, guests could soak in the revitalizing tar for as long as they want; for a fee of course. Now that the island has been requisitioned for SotF, the bubbling, oozing black pools take on a more sinister tone. :Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *Integrity (Tristan Hart, Jaszmine Johnson, Cesar Perdomo) *I Came to Play (Kevin Fielding, Mason Ross, Bob Lazenby) *The King in Yellow (Jacob Langston, Marion Clayton, Madelyn Connor, Mikaela Warner) *Finding Purpose (Renée Carlson, Ferric "Eric" Tam, Mason Ross) *Set My World on Fire (Brennan O'Brian, Vincent Sullivan) Bodies: : Bob Lazenby (Drowned in one of the tar pits) The Open Plains Everything else on the island, these grassy, well kept lands are a popular camping area for many a tourist too fearful to brave the rain forest, or too inexperienced to rough it in the Forest. There are certain areas marked off for camping, but for the most part these fields and plains are just there to get from point A to point B, in the most relaxing and enjoyable way possible. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *Man, I Hate Poke Wars (Peter Campbell, Renée Carlson, Timothy Walker, Katherine "Kathy" Clements) *The Most Horrible Hangover in Existence (Cesar Perdomo) *Candy from Strangers (Marvia Jones, Natalie "Nate" Chauncey) *Establishing Shot (Anthony Rollins, Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair, Robert "Bobby" Goldman) *This Is Bad and Other Redundant Statements (Chelsea Roberts) *Putting in Work (Devonte Washington, Marcus Walker, Skyler Thsani) *Columbines in My Eye (Madelyn Connor, Vincent Sullivan) *The Price of Freedom (Marvia Jones, Karen Ruiz) *Shun the Non-Believer (Sidney Rice, Alexis Allwell, David Myerez, Chelsea Roberts) *Horizon (Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Michael Marshall) *Movement (Marion Clayton, Zachariah Johnston) *Tread Softly (Marcus Walker, Axel Stadler, Anna Hitchins) *Listen Closely (Zachariah Johnston) *This Is Why We Fight (Jacob Langston, Zachariah Johnston) *A Portrait of Skin (Zachariah Johnston, Eloise Winterburn, Jacob Langston) *Crunch (Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, April Stone) *Last Page (Karen Ruiz, Katherine "Kathy" Clements) *A Generation Lost in Space (Madelyn Connor, Timothy Walker, Mikaela Warner, Ferric "Eric" Tam) *Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye Mae (Mae St. Clair, Zachariah Johnston) *April Showers (April Stone) *It's Easier to Leave Than to be Left Behind (Karen Ruiz, Brenda Hernandez, Jhamel Thompson) *A Rest (Madelyn Connor) *And Yet So Far (Karen Ruiz, Jhamel Thompson) *The Sheep Look Up Bodies: : Marvia Jones (Near a picnic table on the plains, multiple gunshot wounds) : Marion Clayton (On the ground somewhere, poisoned) : Eloise Winterburn (On the ground somewhere, broken foot and gunshot wound in head) : Katherine "Kathy" Clements (Near a park bench, multiple gunshot wounds) : Brenda Hernandez (On a hill, gunshot wound in throat) : April Stone (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in head) : Ferric "Eric" Tam (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in head) : Jhamel Thompson (On the ground somewhere, collar detonated) The Resort Hotel Holding hundreds of people at its maximum capacity, this hotel features a beach front pool, and nearly every room has a view. However the most common complaint that the management used to get was the paper thin walls, and how easily the building carried noise. Danger Zone: '''Announcement One (Hours 13-24) '''Threads in chronological order: *Hotel California (Daniel Renard, Kevin Fielding, Eloise Winterburn, Mason Ross) *Room Service (Cesar Perdomo) *Metanoia (Shawn Morrison, Ben Grayson, Jaszmine Johnson, Sterling Odair, Amber Lyons, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Brennan O'Brian, Odile Jones, Cesar Perdomo, Simon Porter, Glen Bole, Jonas Jeffries, Leopold Sutherland, Vincent Sullivan) *Drowning in a Glass Half Empty (Zachariah Johnston, Sean Davidson) *I Found a Whistle (Shawn Morrison Mae St. Clair) *Inner Demons (Amber Lyons, Odile Jones, Daniel Renard) *Oracular Spectacular (Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Mason Ross, Alexis Allwell, Odile Jones, Madelyn Connor, Shawn Morrison) *Roll Credits (Mason Ross) Bodies: : Sean Davidson (Hanging in one of the hotel rooms) : Jaszmine Johnson (In the hotel lobby, strangled) : Jonas Jeffries (In a doorway, head wound from hatchet) : Ben Grayson (In a hallway, impaled through the torso) : Simon Porter (In a room, gunshot wounds in shoulder and chest) : Glen Bole (In a hallway, gunshot wound in head) : Daniel Renard (Outside a bathroom, chest slashed and collar detonated) : Amber Lyons (Near Daniel, gunshot wound in head) : Odile Jones (Outside a room on the second floor, self-inflicted gunshot wound) : Natalie "Nate" Chauncey (Facedown on the floor, multiple gunshot wounds) : Madelyn Connor (In the same room as Nate, multiple gunshot wounds) : Alexis Allwell (In the same room as Nate and Madelyn, multiple gunshot wounds) : Shawn Morrison (Somewhere in the hotel, single gunshot wound) The Inland Lake Small docks dot the shores of this lake front, with cabins nearby each. One would expect a boat or two to be permanently docked here, but the most one would be able to find is a small kayak or canoe in one of the cabins, stowed away in the attic and forgotten. Danger Zone: '''Announcement One (Hours 13-24), Announcement Three (Hours 37-48) '''Threads in chronological order: *Salted Trees (Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Timothy Walker, Devonte Washington) *Breathless (Madelyn Connor, Jacob Langston, Marion Clayton, Michael Clark, Nick Simmons, Isaac King, Mikaela Warner) *It Isn't Too Hard to Die (Suzanne Lanford) *Chain of Sorrow (Karen Ruiz, Tiffany Dexter, Vincent Sullivan) *Rock Lobster (Leopold Sutherland) *Transitive Bodies (Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Shawn Morrison, Mae St. Clair) *Familiarity (Vincent Sullivan, Brennan O'Brian, Daniel Renard, Anna Hitchins, Marcus Walker) *Game Faces (Madelyn Connor) Bodies: : Suzanne Lanford (In the lake somewhere) : Tiffany Dexter (On the bed in one of the cabins, gunshot wound) : Vincent Sullivan (In a chair in one of the cabins, multiple wounds) The Northern Beach The easiest access to this beach is through the Forest, however due to its beautiful waters and well combed sands, even some of those staying in the Resort Hotel will make the trek to the islands northern face. The natural white sand that is washed in from the ocean has made this particular beach a popular spot for many a wedding, and honeymoon evening. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *Smoke on the Water (Leopold Sutherland, Anna Hitchins, Panya Bishara, Axel Stadler, Daniel Renard) *Just Pay Separate Processing and Handling (Skyler Thsani, Daniel Renard, Zachariah Johnston) *Where Do You Run When There's Nowhere to Hide? (Chelsea Roberts, Michael Marshall, Axel Stadler) Bodies: : Skyler Thsani (On the beach, beaten) : Michael Marshall (On the beach, head beaten in) : Axel Stadler (On the beach near Michael, stab wound in neck) : Chelsea Roberts (Near the water, head trauma) The Western Beach The least frequented beach on the island, this spot is where the occasional tourist goes to completely get away. The only notable feature on its shore is the small boat rental shack, which has been carefully plucked of most of its more attractive rentals. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *Lost Memento (Ben Grayson, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden) *The Nightmare Begins (Cesar Perdomo) *Save Yourself, Serve Yourself (Brenda Hernandez, April Stone, Eloise Winterburn, Jeanette Buendia, Jhamel Thompson, Zachariah Johnston) *Pieces of What? (Shawn Morrison, Alexis Allwell, Leopold Sutherland, Karen Ruiz, Mae St. Clair, Zachariah Johnston) *Somewhere (Sterling Odair) Bodies: : Leopold Sutherland (In the boat shack, gunshot wounds in back and head) : Zachariah Johnston (In a shallow grave on the beach) The Coastal Lake Similar in feel to the Inland lake, this lake also features the smell of the salt air, and the sound of waves lapping against the cliffs and beaches can be heard if you just take the time to listen. The most obvious feature of this lake is the small sailboat that apparently has sunk in the center, a lone mast breaking the water line. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *Down by the Water (Jacob Langston, Bob Lazenby, Marion Clayton) *Kids (Shawn Morrison, Zachariah Johnston, Mae St. Clair) *Shelter by the Lakeside (Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair, Lou Becker) *Reflection (Vincent Sullivan, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden) *Tainted Love (Marcus Walker, Anna Hitchins, Axel Stadler) *The Wild Hunt (Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Shawn Morrison, Mae St. Clair) *A Day on the Water (Marcus Walker, Madelyn Connor) Bodies: : Lou Becker (In a lakeside cabin, head bashed in) : Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden (Outside one of the cabins, throat crushed) The Resort Beach The most frequently traveled beach, if only for its proximity to the only real civilization on the island. The students who spend their time here will find a few abandoned food and merchandise vendors strewn about, and the occasional litter and seaweed washed up on the shores. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Four (Hours 49-60) '''Threads in chronological order: *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's (Brenda Hernandez, Jhamel Thompson, John Benson, April Stone, Jeanette Buendia, Eloise Winterburn, Kevin Fielding, Mason Ross) *Lucidity (Holly Hadaway, Alicia "Ali" White, Harold Finston Smythe, Ben Grayson, John "Jack" Lemmon, Karen Ruiz) *The Mission (Harold Finston Smythe, Marvia Jones) *Time to Pretend (Shawn Morrison, Zachariah Johnston, Sean Davidson, Mae St. Clair, Ben Grayson, Alicia "Ali" White, Simon Porter, Harold Finston Smythe, Marvia Jones, Michael Clark, Panya Bishara, Brennan O'Brian, Jacob Langston, Leopold Sutherland) *Finders Keepers (Glen Bole, Vincent Sullivan, Tiffany Dexter) *We Are the Dead (Odile Jones, Holly Hadaway, John "Jack" Lemmon) *Banhammer'd (Sidney Rice, Karen Ruiz, Alexis Allwell, David Myerez, Chelsea Roberts) *Of Elves and Men (Alicia "Ali" White, Zachariah Johnston, Jacob Langston) *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters (Shawn Morrison, Mason Ross, Alexis Allwell, Renée Carlson, Mae St. Clair, Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Brennan O'Brian, Madelyn Connor) *Clusterfuck (Sterling Odair, Madelyn Connor, Shawn Morrison, Mae St. Clair) Bodies: : Holly Hadaway (In the shallows, stab wounds in face and neck) : John "Jack" Lemmon (In the shallows, gunshot wound in chest) : Alicia "Ali" White (Behind a shack on the beach, stab wound in back) : Sterling Odair (Outside a shack, multiple gunshot wounds) : Brennan O'Brian (Outside a shack, strangled) : Mae St. Clair (On the beach, gunshot wound in torso) : Renée Carlson (On the beach, multiple gunshot wounds) The Cruise Ship A moderate sized cruise ship in which the motor has been carefully removed, this shell of a vessel once was used for daily tours about the nearby waters. Inside are some bedrooms, a pool on deck, and a relatively large restaurant, with all of the place mats an dishes still on the table. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Two (Hours 25-36) '''Threads in chronological order: *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan (Sidney Rice, Joshua Doyle, Jonas Jeffries, Vincent Sullivan, David Myerez, Nick Simmons, Michael Clark, Isaac King) *The Bagman's Gambit (Jacob Langston, Odile Jones, Amber Lyons, Cesar Perdomo, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Shawn Morrison, Mae St. Clair) Bodies: : Isaac King (In a room on the ship, gunshot wound in head) : Nick Simmons (In a watery grave, multiple gunshot wounds) : Jacob Langston (On the floor, throat crushed) : Robert "Bobby" Goldman (At the bottom of some stairs, stab wound in back and neck broken) The Geyser One of the most popular photo spots on the island before it's induction into SotF-TV, this geyser sprays once a day without fail. The resort management refuses to tell if it's natural or not though. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *In Bloom (Nick Simmons, Isaac King, Michael Clark, Bob Lazenby) *Wising Up (Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Devonte Washington, Sean Davidson, Ben Grayson, Bob Lazenby) *The Walking Dead (Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Cesar Perdomo, Sean Davidson, Brennan O'Brian, Ferric "Eric" Tam) *Foreshadowing/Hindsights (Madelyn Connor, Jacob Langston, Mikaela Warner) *Two A.M. (Daniel Renard) Bodies: : None The Ski Resort The forests and tropical air suddenly gives way to the cold of the frozen north thanks to snow machine which can be heard chugging away for miles. Snow on all sides, there is a small abandoned lodge, a rental booth, and a ski lift leading up a large mountain. The ski lift is non-operational, the motor obviously purposely destroyed. The only way up is a small railed path, slick with ice and snow. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *A Cold and Lonely Road (Sterling Odair, Robert "Bobby" Goldman) *Hello World (Glen Bole, Bob Lazenby) *Whatcha Gonna Do? (Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden, Renée Carlson, Peter Campbell, Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Timothy Walker) *Know Your Enemy (Vincent Sullivan) *As Cold as Silence (Robert "Bobby" Goldman) *Siberian Breaks (Shawn Morrison, Mae St. Clair, Renée Carlson, Alexis Allwell, Timothy Walker, Mason Ross) Bodies: : Peter Campbell (In the lodge, gunshot wounds in chest) : Timothy Walker (In the lodge, gunshot wounds in chest) The Forest This forest stretches far across the island, taking up a good chunk of it's landmass. There are a few well beaten dirt paths criss-crossing throughout, some obviously once used for some kind of vehicles. For the most part however, other than these roads the forest is relatively untraveled, most coming to the island for the more exotic features. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *Family Time Never Lasts (Marion Clayton, Ben Grayson) *At Home in the Forest (Simon Porter, Rishi Kohli, Ferric "Eric" Tam, Brennan O'Brian) *Friendly Fire (Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair, Anthony Rollins, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Karen Ruiz) *Fifth Wheel (Daniel Renard, Jaszmine Johnson, Tristan Hart) *Trees, Trees Everywhere (Marcus Walker, Devonte Washington, Skyler Thsani) *The Mourning After (Mason Ross, Karen Ruiz) *Penultimate Questions (Sean Davidson) *Follow Me, Don't Follow Me (April Stone, Brenda Hernandez, Jeanette Buendia, Jhamel Thompson) *Oranges and Lemons (Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Joshua Doyle) *Deconstruction (Timothy Walker, Alexis Allwell, Vincent Sullivan) *Somehow Precious (Marcus Walker, Anna Hitchins) *Sleep (Marcus Walker) Bodies: : Anthony Rollins (In a shallow grave) : Tristan Hart (On the ground somewhere, collar detonated) : Devonte Washington (In a shallow grave) : Joshua Doyle (On the ground somewhere, stab wound in abdomen and injuries from WASP knife injection) : Anna Hitchins (In a shallow grave) : Marcus Walker (Near the graves, multiple wounds) The Rain Forest Mostly untouched, this natural rain forest sits on the far east side of the island, providing a marked contrast to its strictly regulated cousin. One of the defining features of the resort, very prominently displayed in every brochure, the only sign of civilization is a small wooden booth labled "Jungle Safari" on a crude wooden sign a few hundred feet down the only pathway leading in. Danger Zone: Announcement Three (Hours 37-48), Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) Threads in chronological order: *Braids and Bandannas (Alexis Allwell) *...Brings Mae Flowers (Mae St. Clair, Zachariah Johnston, Shawn Morrison) *But She Locked the Door and Threw Away the Key (Karen Ruiz) *Greetings, Reality (Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Karen Ruiz) *The Dark Prince (Odile Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Alexis Allwell, Harold Finston Smythe, Marvia Jones, Bob Lazenby) *Meanwhile, Back in the Jungle (Karen Ruiz) *Partly Cloudy (Alicia "Ali" White) *King of the Jungle (Todd Hudson, Alicia "Ali" White, Simon Porter, Rishi Kohli, Karen Ruiz) *Writing from Personal Experience (Suzanne Lanford, Glen Bole) *Just a Quick Swim (Todd Hudson, Sean Davidson, Anna Hitchins, Axel Stadler) *Sometimes Silence Is the Best Mode of Attack (Karen Ruiz) *Don't Fear the Reaper (Leopold Sutherland) *...A Psychopath (Zachariah Johnston, Harold Finston Smythe, Mae St. Clair, Shawn Morrison) *Lost in the Woods (Sean Davidson, Jaszmine Johnson) *For Great Justice (Kevin Fielding, Mason Ross) *Rest When You Can (Karen Ruiz, Vincent Sullivan) *Girls on Film (Jeanette Buendia) *Reconstruction (Anna Hitchins, Marcus Walker) *Electronic Fox - The Right (Daniel Renard) Bodies: : Rishi Kohli (On the ground somewhere, multiple gunshot wounds) : Harold Finston Smythe (Leaning against a tree, beaten) : Kevin Fielding (On the ground somewhere, collar detonated) : Jeanette Buendia (On the ground somewhere, collar detonated) The Hot Spot A natural semi-volcanic opening on the island, it is roped and fenced off extremely well. However that hasn't stopped the odd tourist from sneaking away from the group and climbing the fence before. Glancing into the maw of this geological wonder, one would only see a massive, nearly bottomless pit about 30 feet in diameter, with a soft red glow being the only think marking the bottom. Some scientists have theorized that the intense heat that this location creates, combined with north-easterly winds may be the reason for the Rain Forest coming to be in the first place. The lip of the Hotspot is typically around 140 degrees on a cool day. Danger Zone: '''Announcement Five (Hours 61-72) '''Threads in chronological order: *I Won't Back Down (Marcus Walker, Todd Hudson, Skyler Thsani, Mae St. Clair, Zachariah Johnston, Shawn Morrison) *Give a Finger... (David Myerez, Chelsea Roberts, Sidney Rice, Odile Jones, Alexis Allwell) *If You Can't Stand the Heat (Glen Bole, Jonas Jeffries, Todd Hudson) *It Was an Axe-cident (John Benson, Daniel Renard) Bodies: : Todd Hudson (Inside the volcano) : John Benson (On the volcano slope, shot through the eye with an arrow) )]] Category:SOTF-TV